Red String of Fate
by WithoutPen
Summary: Ukitake Rukia wields the power of a death god, an ability which is rare for a human. While Rukia cleanse the world of the evil that lurks, she found herself getting hunted in return. When Kuchiki Byakuya pursued her, she knew there was no escape. They were tied by a red string of fate.
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

**Hello there! I assume your love for Byaruki has gotten you here! I am starting out as a novice writer and would definitely appreciate your support and criticisms. Do pardon me on the occasional misspells or grammatical errors if any. I sure hope you will enjoy the story! Leave a review if you please.**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, I don't. Because if I do, Byaruki will be canon and I'd make sure they have screen time together on every episodes.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - THE ENCOUNTER**

 _Darkness._

The moon had hidden itself away behind the protection of the clouds as if shielding itself from the beings that were undeserving of its beauty.

The relentless waves hitting the shore and the howling wind were the only sounds to be heard.

Then, a twitch of a finger followed by a painful grunt escaped dry and chapped lips. Slowly, consciousness started to seep in. The moon seemed to unveil itself and the clouds parted as if waiting in anticipation for this precise moment. It was almost as if they were commanded to do so.

Pale moonlight shone gently on the petite form. His body shivered in the presence of the unforgiving wind and biting cold. He was in desperate need of warm and dry garments but was instead dressed in drenched clothes that stick to him like a second skin. An eye-catching orange vest embraced the small form. And perhaps that was what had saved his life, a lifejacket.

Suddenly, the tightly shut eyes shot open to reveal a pair of fearful grey irises. The sounds only perceptible by him had jolted him from his semi-conscious state. Screams and chaos played in the theatres of his mind.

He mouthed the two words that reverberated in his mind.

"Otou-sama… Okaa-sama…"

Encouraged by an invisible will, he mustered all the strength he could and stood up. With every step he took, he stumbled, evidence of exhaustion and hunger. He moved without a purpose or a destination in mind. Only knowing that he should keep on moving, continue finding. For what, he doesn't know.

Tripping over a cleverly concealed wire of some sort, he fell without any attempts to brace the fall. His reflexes were dulled by the toll of pain and fatigue which had caught up to him. Darkness began to set in once again and the blaring sirens never reached his ears.

* * *

"INTRUDERS!" A voice shouted seconds after the red warning lights pulsated and sirens activated.

Everyone froze, words caught in their throats.

"MOVE!"

At the booming voice, the imaginary ice seemingly shattered. Panic rose and figures draped in black cloths akin to clerics jostled about and armed themselves with weapons of all sorts. The tension was high. Such cases were unheard of. For many years, they have managed to escape detections from the power that sought them. Will today mark the day of their demise? No, impossible. It was impossible to entertain such ridiculous thoughts. Not when their plan has yet to be accomplished.

"H-Hold on! It's just a boy!"

Gasps went viral, spreading like a contagious virus. Everyone shared the same confused look.

"He's unconscious." The man pointed out as he enlarged the image projected on the monitor.

" _Whatever is the commotion about?"_

No one dared move an inch. Silence fell over the crowd and everyone in their state of unnerve hurriedly stood at attention. The owner of the voice clearly holds a considerable amount of authority.

None dared to move or speak. Until, the guard on duty finally broke the stillness with reports of the incident.

The burly man tapped his chin. "Dispatch a team to the site. If he is deemed to be a threat, dispose him immediately." He paused for a brief second.

"And should he prove to be useful for our plans, restrain him."

"Yes Jiro-sama!" Without another second wasted, the men were ready to begin their operation.

 _You had better pray that you will be of the latter._

He thought with a smug as he looked at the screen.

* * *

" _And when that time comes, call me by my real name."_

" _If you wish hard enough for it, it will materialize and become your strength."_

 _Shatter._

 _Tears streamed down her closed eyes and she screamed, clutching the red string in her small hands to her heart._

* * *

She awoke.

Cold sweat dotted her forehead and a single tear slid down the side of her pale face. Her tightly clenched fists began to relax, realizing that it was only just a dream.

No.

If only it was just a dream. But it was not. It was a piece of nightmare that has returned to haunt her and she was never spared from it. Even so, she never wished to forget despite the pain. In the silence of her room, the heavy pounding of her heart gradually simmered down to its steady beat.

Rukia threw a glance at the old wooden door, waiting in expectancy for the door to creak on its hinges and for a long white-haired man to enter with worry carved on his face.

Seconds passed and she heaved a sigh of relief. Tonight, she did not scream.

* * *

"Good morning Otou-san!" With nose as sensitive as that of a rabbit, she caught the whiff of a fragrant smell from the kitchen. "Do I smell breakfast?" She exclaimed in excitement.

"Morning Rukia! Yes my girl, it's your favourite." The white haired male replied affectionately, wearing a kind smile on his face.

Hearing that, Rukia bounced down the stairs taking the steps twice at once and nearly tripping at the final one.

The man sighed visibly and chided.

"How many times do I have to remind you to be careful on the stairs?"

Rukia laughed apologetically. "I'll remember the next time!"

"That's what you said the last time. Could it be that my dear girl has a poorer memory than her old man? Hmm… I see. Maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend yet because you keep forgetting him." He teased.

Rukia reddened and pouted. "The food is getting cold!"

Ukitake chuckled. "At least you still remember about the food. I guess that's one worry off my mind since you won't be starving yourself outside."

"Really Otou-san! You got to stop teasing me and treating me like a child." Rukia puffed.

Out of habit, he ruffled her dark raven hair. "A child is a child. Besides, teasing my dear girl is one of the greatest joys in my –"

Ukitake suddenly covered his mouth and broke into a coughing fit. Seeing that, Rukia hurriedly smoothed his back to ease his discomfort.

"Otou-san?" Rukia questioned worriedly.

Her father gave her a thumbs-up, signalling that he was alright but Rukia wasn't entirely convinced.

She knew that this was not the first time and once she had tried to probe but Ukitake waved it off as an inherited condition. Her face scrunched up in concern.

* * *

"Ukitake!"

Rukia side-stepped the tall figure and caught the ball that was hurled towards her direction.

"Nice pass!" She yelled and in a flash she had dribbled past the opponent, pivoting skilfully on one foot, getting past one opponent after another. There was no hesitation or wasted moves made. Eyeing an opportunity she made a fast break down the center of the court. The crowd roared as if they had already predicted the outcome of the match.

Reaching just outside the three point line parameter, her heels left the varnished hardwood floor and she lifted her arms over her head aiming for the hoop. All of a sudden, a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. However, as soon as it appeared it was gone. She paused in contemplation at the queer feeling, allowing her opponent a chance to prevent her shoot. Returning her focus to the game, Rukia quickly brought the ball down to her sides in a defensive stance.

"Chad."

 _Crap._

"Better luck next time, Ukitake-san." The giant remarked and took a step forward.

Rukia bit her lips in conflict of her next move. Suddenly, a confident smile appeared on her face.

"Good for me. I'm not in this game alone." Without making any eye contact, she threw the ball backwards. "You're late as always idiot."

"Can't underestimate your intuition huh? Rukia." The orange haired male made a jump for the blind pass near the mid-court line and sped towards the hoop, scoring a magnificent dunk in the next second.

The crowd broke into cheers and applause closely after the buzzer sounded, signifying the end of the well-played match.

"Good game!" Echoes resounded in the indoor sports hall as the teams bowed and thanked their opponents.

* * *

"What's up with you Ichigo? Couldn't you be punctual for once?" Rukia huffed in annoyance as they took their usual path home.

"At least I managed the final goal midg-"

Ichigo doubled over, dropping his bag as he received a punch right at his solar plexus. He should have known better than to use that word since the midget he's talking about is well-trained in martial arts.

"Damnit Rukia! You could have gone easier on me." Ichigo grunted.

"Learn your lessons already, idiot strawberry." Rukia huffed.

"You don't change do –"

Before he could come back at her with a clever retort a shock-wave interrupted him. Shortly after, a deafening explosion followed.

"Rukia!"

Panic rose in Ichigo as he anxiously sought his companion amidst the thick dust while struggling to hold his own against the blast that was threatening to knock him over. Fear gripped his heart. Even that strong of a girl would be rendered powerless against this force.

A muffled yell of his name proved him wrong.

 _That girl…_

His face lightened a little. It was still too soon to tell what was going to happen next.

Wild debris from the shock-wave scraped his face. Gauging from the force her felt, he knew they were close to the site. As the dust cleared a little, he could make out collapsed buildings just 2 streets away from where they stood.

Just then, Rukia felt the same disturbing feeling. Only that this time was much stronger. The sensation unsettled her.

"Leave, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. They had to since there was no telling if it was safe where they were. However what concerned him more was the slight change in Rukia's voice which he couldn't find a word for. There was a hint of seriousness, nothing that suggested fear. He would have expected her to be shaken, yet she had calmly told him that they should leave the place.

That they should leave the place... Amber eyes widened.

No, she hadn't said that. She had not said _we_.

A sudden gust of wind blew, dissipating as soon as it came. The thick dust particles slowly cleared and Rukia was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 _It's here._

Her face creased into a frown.

Rukia eyed the surroundings warily as she manoeuvred agilely and effortlessly while cautiously making her way through the remains of the collapsed structures. Her ears perked up and her guard never let down as she advanced forward. The buildings that once stood there were reduced to mere rubble and it would clearly take more than just a month to recover all these damages. Wailing sirens of the emergency vehicles begun to sound in the distance. That was also a sign that she had to halt her investigations and retreat from this place.

Rukia cursed at her dilemma but made a decision shortly after. She couldn't risk her secrets being exposed.

Just as Rukia turned to leave, she paused. Her intuition that something was horribly amiss nagged at her. Then, she heard a shriek. It was a very faint cry but she had definitely heard it. As if to prove that she was right on point, an unmistakable roar followed right after.

Forgotten were her thoughts of leaving as she now head towards the direction of the distressed cry with only a plea in mind.

"Please let me make it in time."

* * *

The woman frantically scrambled to her feet after tripping over the rubble. She paid no heed to the stinging injuries. The only thing occupying her mind was to escape and she had to be fast. She didn't have the luxury to think of what had just occurred to her or who the monster attacking her is. Soon, it will appear again – _The hideous monster with a mask_. As if on cue, bullets-like projectiles rained upon her and a single tentacle constricted around her unsympathetically to the extent of crushing her rib cage.

"S-Save me…" her voice came out as a rasp while she struck wildly at the tentacle. It was all she could manage. She prayed desperately for her voice to reach someone. Perhaps God will be willing to save her if she prayed hard enough.

As the monster bared its teeth with a blood-chilling roar, she closed her eyes and prepared for the ultimatum. A picture of her family flashed across her mind, a place she has to return to.

 _"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south...!"_

"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!"

As though there were static in the air, her hairs shot up like soldiers at attention. Her eyes widened as the grip around her loosened. The next second, she found herself freefalling to the ground like a discarded toy. Through half-lidded eyes and blood smeared face, she watched as a petite figure stood protectively in front of her.

 _My prayers were answered…_

Those were her last thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hollow.

That is the identity of the monster in question.

Rukia chanced a glimpse at the unconscious lady and cursed silently under her breath. If only she had arrived here earlier, the injuries she suffered would have been less severe. She took out a device and pressed a button, effectively erasing the woman's memory. Rukia was glad she had always kept it with her despite never using it before.

Keeping the Hollow in check, Rukia picked the lady up and left her behind the protection of a sturdy-looking wall. If possible, she would have casted a kekkai. But doing so would deplete her of her reiryoku completely and there would be none left to eliminate the Hollow.

Furthermore, the next shot would be her last.

"It is very rare for humans to wield this power because the human body can only handle so much energy bursting forth the body. You can only manage two shots at best before you exhaust yourself. Promise me that you will pull out from the fight if you can't deal the final blow."

He placed a bottle of pills in her palms.

"Only consume this in the very worst case scenario."

"I hope you won't ever need to use this Rukia.." He embraced her tightly.

* * *

 _Otou-san._

Her next attack must work. There is no room for mistakes.

She dashed from her position towards the back of the hollow. As the hollow followed her movements, she analysed its speed and movements. Tentacles rained down on her and she ducked all but one which caught her in her blind spot. The tentacle wrapped itself around Rukia's foot, bringing her closer to its mouth.

The corner of her lips tugged into a confident smile.

 _Point blank._

With her palms facing the Hollow, she took aim and chanted.

" _Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"

A tremendous spark of blue energy generated speedily at her palms before an inferno of blue fire crashed into the Hollow, swallowing it in the bright blue light and turning it into dust.

Rukia faltered a little, taking a step forward to steady herself. She drew in a few deep breaths and her shoulders slumped in relief. She was fortunate that the fight ended before she reached her limits.

Rukia staggered towards the lady when suddenly the queasy and revolting feeling hit her senses again. This sensation was stronger and more dreadful. Her eyes shot towards the sky and widened in disbelief. The sky was tearing as if someone was pulling down the zipper of a jacket. The Hollow that tore its way through was in no way unfamiliar to her.

"Gillian-class Hollows… Menos!" A gasp escaped her slightly quivering lips.

Memories began to surface but Rukia pushed them away.

Instinctively, Rukia knew it was impossible to confront the Hollow. All her cells screamed at her to run. A long time has passed since she felt this same repulsive sensation. The gigantic Hollow with a white mask and elongated nose moved slowly through the town, crushing the buildings beneath its feet. It was seemingly trying to comprehend the unfamiliar environment.

Despite its display of unintelligence, its power should not be underestimated otherwise someone will have to suffer the consequences. And she wasn't going to fall for that again. _Never again._

Rukia clenched the pill in her hand tightly.

"You have finally reappeared." Rukia glared at the Menos with anger she know not of.

She looked towards the injured woman and back at the Menos.

 _I'm sorry Otou-san. This is something I must do._

Rukia swallowed the pill.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go, Rukia?!" Ichigo muttered in frustration as he searched for her.

Ichigo punched her numbers in his cell phone for the umpteenth time.

 _Still no answer._

"Damnit!"

 _You better be okay midget…_

* * *

Nothing seemed to happen for a second until she felt a strange feeling of detachment and witnessed her body hit the ground.

It took a moment for comprehension to set in. Rukia deduced that she must be in her spiritual form since a human body will break under the surging powers of the reiatsu. Thus, in order to draw out more power, she would have to exist as a soul.

Hearing another roar from the Menos, Rukia ran through the air as if she was already accustomed to it. There was no gravity pushing her down and her movements were much swifter than before.

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"

Rukia placed her palm in front of her and instantaneously fired the blue blaze. She was stunned by the ferocity of the blast. She looked at her palms; the power was several times more overwhelming than the earlier one she had executed. The incantation was needless too, confidence surged within her.

The direct blow prompted a roar from the Menos and it now begins to identify its attacker. Rukia was not going to leave things to chance though. Before it begins to retaliate, she will exterminate it.

"Hadō #4. Byakurai!"

A highly densified white lightning discharged from her index finger as she stood right in the face of the Menos, making a clean hit to the mask of the giant. Instead of toppling over or suffering injuries as Rukia thought it would, the jaws of the Menos snapped open.

"What?..."

Cold sweat ran down her back. She shifted a foot back and considered escaping but even if she did, she would not be fast enough to defend herself against the gigantic red orb that was expanding at a rapid rate. And then it discharged.

 _I definitely won't run._

"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" Rukia gritted her teeth and reacted quickly

Ice blue and crimson red danced in the sky. If fireworks were beautiful, this would easily outweigh them in brilliance.

If escaping was impossible, at the very least she will negate the intensity of its power. However at such close range, it was clear as day to her that getting away unscathed was near impossible. However Rukia will stand her ground even if that means throwing away her life.

As blue began to pale against red, Rukia made no attempt to escape and braced herself for the worst.

 _I won't run away again._

But she moved ever so slightly as the image of her Otou-san appeared abruptly in her mind's eye. Regrets instantly filled her.

" _Hadō #33. Sōkatsui._ "

It had all happened within the snap of fingers when the Menos disintegrated right before her eyes. She stilled and stared in astonishment. A butterfly fluttered across her, jolting her out from her shock. Her head shot towards the direction where the attack had appeared from.

Standing a stone's throw distance away stood a man whose silvered silk scarf and long ebony locks billowed gently in the presence of the wind.

* * *

 **Thanks for spending your time on this chapter! It has been edited on the 8/8/2015. The flow of the story is still the same, but certain scenes and the choices of words have changed. So for those who have previously read this chapter, you may want to read it again! That said, I will include it in the author's note of the next chapter as well**

 **Below is the translation of the Japanese words and Bleach terminologies -**

Otou-sama/Otou-san – Father ( _-sama_ , addressing with honorific)

Otou-sama – Mother ( _-sama_ , addressing with honorific)

Hadō – Way of Destruction, an offense spell.

Shakkahō – Red Fire Cannon (31st spell of the Way of Destruction)

Kekkai – Barrier

Reiryouku – Spiritual power

Sōkatsui – Blue fire, crash down (33rd spell of the Way of Destruction)

Byakurai – White lightning (4th spell of the Way of Destruction)


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Warmth

**Hello there! Chapter 2 is up! For existing readers, I would like to take this opportunity to inform you that I have edited the previous chapter. You may want to re-read the chapter again! Worry not as the flow of the story remains the same. As usual do pardon me on the occasional misspells or grammatical errors, if any. Leave a review if you please.**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, I don't. Because if I do, Byaruki will be canon and I'd make sure they have screen time together on every single episodes and *coughs* throw in some romantic scenes.**

* * *

" _Hadō #33. Sōkatsui._ "

It had all happened within the snap of fingers when the Menos disintegrated right before her eyes. She stilled and stared in astonishment. A butterfly fluttered across her, jolting her out from her shock. Her head shot towards the direction where the attack had appeared from.

Standing a stone's throw distance away stood a man whose silvered silk scarf and long ebony locks billowed gently in the presence of the wind.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 - FAMILY WARMTH**

Frankly speaking, he found this nothing but a waste of time. There were more important duties awaiting him in Soul Society and yet he was here. Nevertheless it remains that he is a man who will uphold law and order in spite of his heart's wishes. After all, he is Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th clan leader of one of the Four Noble Families in Soul Society.

As the shoji doors of the Senkaimon slid open, Byakuya stepped out with a frown, immediately sighting the object of his irritation. However this will save him the trouble of tracking it down since he planned on returning with haste. Without hesitation, he lifted a palm, already preparing to attack.

Just as the blue energy began to gather at the front of his palm, he suddenly felt a reiatsu. His eyes widened in surprise. He did not recognize it. Out of the corner of his eyes, a raven haired female emerged and attacked the Menos. His eyebrows furrowed. It was impossible that he did not detect her reiatsu. Maybe she had concealed it; he reasoned but doubted it a second later.

The sensation he felt was more akin to a sudden ripple in a pond.

Byakuya noticed that the girl seemed oblivious to his presence and he decided to observe her from where he was.

She clearly holds the powers of a Shinigami. But at one glance he knew she was definitely not one of them. And this wasn't just based on assumption alone. The reasoning was backed up with the knowledge that there is only one Shinigami stationed in the real world.

 _Ukitake Jūshirō_

And he was also the reason why he is here in the real world.

"Oh! Kuchiki-taicho!" The white haired man broke into a smile and waved at the man approaching his direction.

"Ukitake-taicho." Byakuya acknowledged as they came face to face with each other.

"It's been awhile. But things never change do they? Seireitei still looks the same… and you are still as distant as before."

Ignoring his comment, Byakuya continued. "What brings you here?"

"Me? Ah… I'm about to pay a visit to the 4th Barracks, as you know - my condition." Ukitake replied, wearing the same smile.

"I see."

"I would love to catch up a little bit longer but it wouldn't be nice of me to keep Unohana-taicho waiting. See you!"

Ukitake Jūshirō was receiving treatment at the 4th Division due to his persisting illness when they received reports of the Menos's appearance.

Byakuya broke out of his train of thoughts when he noticed that the girl had been careless or rather, reckless, when approaching the Hollow. By instinct, she managed to counteract the Cero and held her own against it. Her quick thinking and reaction was commendable but he knew that such a weak attack will not last.

While he is not as noble as to save her or anyone else for the matter, ignoring her plight would bring shame to his nobility background. Furthermore, there was some interrogation to be done.

Just as he was about to attack, he caught her shifting slightly on her right foot. She could have escaped her predicament.

Why then did she not?

 _Foolish._

And he fired.

* * *

Standing a stone's throw distance away stood a man whose silvered silk scarf and long ebony locks billowed gently in the presence of the wind. He looked ancient with a katana by his hips and was even wearing a waraji.

Rukia eyed him with suspicion and uncertainty. She did not know there was someone other than her father who could perform the same feats. That is even more reason for her to raise her guards. The man strode towards her with unhurried steps; an air of authority shrouded him. His slate grey eyes revealed nothing but coldness. She shivered a little when he felt his hostile reiatsu and subconsciously assumed a defensive stance.

Then, they came face to face with each other.

* * *

Shock seized him when she turned around. He could never forget that face.

"Hisana..."

But it couldn't be her, he reasoned with himself. Hisana has been dead for a long time.

She had died in his arms.

The thought that a Hollow or someone could have taken on the image of Hisana allowed his reiatsu to seep out in anger.

"Identify yourself." A cold and baritone voice escaped thin lips.

Rukia's ears perked up at his voice and immediately thought of her father whose voice was similar but warmer. Thinking of that allowed her to relax just a little. She let out a tiny smile.

"Did you not hear me?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

Rukia bit her lips and scrutinize the man before her. There was just something detestable about the way he spoke and exuded himself.

"I don't think I am obligated to entertain someone who knows nothing of respect. Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before asking for another's name?" Rukia huffed and crossed her arms.

 _She is not Hisana._

"Need I remind who saved you?" He replied unfazed, staring right at her.

"No one asked for your help…" Rukia muttered under her breath.

Steel grey eyes narrowed. "Then you would rather die than to accept my magnanimity."

Violet eyes widened. "That's..."

 _Violet. Not blue._

He stepped closer, expecting a retort from her. But the unexpected happened when those eyes softened, almost as if looking back at a precious memory. A glistened look reflected off those violent orbs. He felt a throb.

"...no." Her eyes softened. "Thank you." She replied, abashed.

This man was right. She owed him her life and she was not going to be an ingrate about it even if she had to swallow her pride.

A moment of silence engulfed them and Rukia fidgeted nervously under his intense scrutiny.

"W-What?"

"And?" The question came out short that it sounded more of a statement.

"And I believe I would have formed a better opinion of you if your choice of words is less offending."

"Your opinion is none of my concern."

Rukia sighed. "Has anyone told you how stuck-up you are?"

"They wouldn't dare."

"Figures! So that makes me the first." Rukia smirked and then she opened her mouth to speak again when suddenly all of her strength began to drain from her.

Her body fell forward and her vision blurred. Soon, her consciousness slipped away from her entirely.

Byakuya flinched when he felt the warmth in his arms. He hadn't known when he moved to catch her.

Conflict gripped him as he stared at her in silence.

* * *

"Genryūsai sensei."

The captain commander of Soul Society looked up at the familiar voice.

"Ukitake." The old man acknowledged him with a brief nod. "I presume you visited the 4th Barracks earlier on."

"That's right." Ukitake laughed sheepishly.

Upon hearing that, the wizened man closed his wrinkled eyes and let out a troubled sigh.

"It continues to confound me why you adamantly wished to be stationed in the real world despite your health. From what I heard from Unohana- taichō, recovering in Soul Society provides more stabilization for your condition."

"I apologize. It seems like I have worried you. But there is no cause for concern. As I am now, I am still capable of performing my duties."

A crease formed across wizened face. Knowing his teacher for a long time, he understood what that expression means and he felt he wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

"Ukitake. I shall be upfront with you. I would like you to return to Soul Society and resume your duties as a captain."

"…What?"

"Even now, I still believe that it is unnecessary to station a taichō class Shinigami in the real world. But it is only because I had your health in mind that I relent to your request. Now that your health seems to be slipping further, I do not think there is any more reason for me to keep you there."

Ukitake balled his fists tightly. He knew this day would arrive but not yet. It is not yet time for him to return.

"Sensei. I understand where you are coming from and I would have agreed with you back then. However, the situation in the real world has become rather complicated."

"Explain." He narrowed his eyes upon the statement.

"Besides my visit to the 4th Division, I have also returned with a report." Ukitake passed the rolled up scroll to the older man who unravelled it without delay. "Starting from a few months ago, Hollows began to show up more frequently in the real world. But what concerned me more is the frequency between their appearances. It was beginning to shorten."

The 1st Division Captain was about to speak when another man entered the room.

"I see you have returned Kuchiki taichō."

The man nodded, noting that Ukitake was present. "I heard you required my presence."

"Indeed. It is regarding your visit to the real world."

Brown eyes widened in surprise, Ukitake turned to look at Byakuya.

 _Byakuya was in the real world?_

"While you were receiving treatment at the 4th Division, a Menos reportedly appeared in the real world. Gillian-class hollows might prove to be difficult even for seated officers. Therefore I deployed Kuchiki taichō to deal with the matter."

"Wait sensei! Did you say M-Menos?"

"What's the matter Ukitake?"

"How could it be?..." Ukitake muttered dumbly in shock, his mouth agape.

 _Rukia._

"Perhaps it was just as you say. Things are starting to worsen in the real world."

Throughout this whole exchange, Byakuya was silently observing Ukitake. There was more to the shock on his face. He could sense his anxiety through his body languages. The man broke into a coughing fit all of a sudden.

The captain commander watched as the virus attacked his ex-student. He then came to a decision.

"Ukitake-taicho. You may remain in the real world as you wish. But I believe you will require some help given your health."

"S-Sensei! What do you mean by that?" Ukitake struggled to get the words out.

"Although two captain class taichō seems too much…" He looked between the two. "It won't be for long since the mission is to investigate the reason behind the Hollows' unusual activities."

"Certainly you don't mean…?" Ukitake asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Kuchiki taichō. Will you accept this mission? Or are there any persons of recommendation whom you deem capable of handling this task?"

A few seconds passed before the noble spoke. "As you have said, two captains are indeed unwarranted." He paused and glanced at Ukitake. "However, it will prove to be more efficient."

"Then I take it that you have accepted the mission."

The Kuchiki nodded.

"Very well then, I expect quick results from you, Kuchiki taichō. Once the cause is determined, we will gather again. Depart to the real world whenever you are ready."

 _This is not good._

* * *

"Kuchiki taichō."

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and turned towards him.

Conflict was written all over Ukitake's face when he finally spoke. "You –"

"From your expression, you seem well-aware of her existence as well. In that case, I believe we have much to talk about, Ukitake taichō." Byakuya interjected.

Ukitake gasped. Knowing Byakuya to be a man of law and order, he couldn't have let her off easily. Moreover.. Rukia's appearance is practically that of Hisana.

"Tell me Byakuya. You did not do anything to her, did you?" He grabbed him by his shoulders in agitation.

Slate grey eyes narrowed at the hands on him. "Be mindful of how you address me, Ukitake taichō. It is uncharacteristic of you to react in this manner. But I shall answer you, I did not." The grip on his shoulders instantly relaxed. "Although I would have.. if she had not disappeared."

Ukitake vanished as soon as those words left Byakuya's mouth.

* * *

He had given out strict orders to the servants for none to disturb him tonight. And all knew better than to go against his wishes, obediently heading back to their quarters. They could tell their Master was in a foul mood and that was enough reason for them to retreat without questions. The Head of the House was unlikely to entertain them anyway.

Byakuya paced unhurriedly in the serenity of his garden, appreciating the quietude. Taking long walks in the dead of night have always given him a peace of mind. And tonight, he needed it.

He would start making his way back to the comfort of his room when the temperature begins to dip. However on this chilly night, draped in a silk yukata which provide no resistance to the wind, he remained.

Byakuya took a deep breath and closed his eyes, drowning himself in thoughts.

Staring at the petite female in his arms, Byakuya made a decision to take her back to Seireitei. He will have her answer all his questions pertaining to her identity and powers when she wakes. But just as he was about to step into the Senkaimon, she started to fade and disappear along with the rest of her weight.

Breath halted and his heart thumped heavily against his chest.

Hisana had disappeared in the very same way.

Such a sight was unbearable even for him.

They look too much alike that the resemblance is uncanny.

Byakuya stopped short under the Sakura trees just as a single pink petal wafted downwards. He lifted his hands to prevent its further descent. Despite her disappearance, he had an inkling feeling they would meet again.

Gazing at the petal resting on his palms, he became resolute. He will not let her escape another time.

And he gently closed his fingers around the petal.

* * *

"Rukia. Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Ukitake admonished as he watched his daughter come down the stairs. "Otou-san is sad his dear daughter doesn't listen to him anymore."

"Really Otou-san.. You know that's not true." Rukia replied softly with a smile, pink tinted her cheeks and her eyes hazy. Apparently her fever had not subsided completely. "I…merely wanted to have dinner together with you."

Hearing the apprehensiveness in her voice, he became worried. "Was it the nightmares?" Placing a hand on her head, he asked.

Rukia shook her head lightly. "No, it wasn't."

"That's good. I'm relieved." Ukitake's face softened. "Looks like I can't do anything about your stubbornness. Well then. Be a good girl while I get the di-" The doorbell rang and both looked up in surprise. They rarely had visitors at this hour

Rukia stood up slightly when Ukitake gently pushed her back into her seat. "What did I say about being a good girl Rukia? Just sit here while I get the door."

When Rukia heard some chatters, she craned her neck to see who the guest is. Almost at the same time, she saw a familiar orange.

"Ichigo?!" She stood up abruptly as he walked over. "What are you doing here at this timing?"

"Yo midget. Aren't you too lively to be sick?" Ichigo smirked.

With her father around, Rukia resisted the urge to hit him. "Go home if you're here to poke fun at me." Rukia hissed, loud enough only for Ichigo to hear.

"Hah. I'm just paying you back for running off without a word that day." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess we can call it quits since I managed to ruffle your feathers."

Rukia looked down slightly. "About that I'm sorry."

"Yeah. You had better be." Ichigo replied as he poked her on her forehead and noticed that she was having a fever. "Worrying people like this." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"What?" Rukia raised her eyebrows, not catching what Ichigo said.

"N-Nothing."

"I can't believe you just stammered like a girl." She teased.

"I did not!"

"YOU DID."

"I. DID. NOT." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Liar! I heard it perfectly!"

A retort was off the tips of his tongue when Ukitake cleared his throat.

"I hate to spoil the fun but you're going to make the food and I lonely if the both of you continued bickering like an old couple." He chuckled seeing their faces turn red.

"Oh right.. Sorry to drop in during dinner time, Ukitake-san." Ichigo turned to Rukia and fumbled through his canvas bag before taking out a folder. "Here's something for you. The deadline is on this Friday so make sure you bring it."

Rukia took the folder and nodded. "Thanks."

"Kurosaki-kun you're not joining us for dinner?" Ukitake asked as he wiped the ladle with a towel.

"Maybe next time Ukitake-san. I promised my sisters to be home for dinner tonight. Plus, it would be a hassle to entertain my dramatic dad if he found out that I didn't keep to my promise."

"Ah.. Isshin-san." Ukitake laughed awkwardly, knowing Ichigo was right. It is indeed pretty exhausting to keep up with Ichigo's dad. "If that's the case, it can't be helped. Be careful on your way home!"

"Sure Ukitake-san." He smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

"...Otou-san." Rukia started, shuffling uneasily in her chair.

"Hmm?"

Rukia bit her lips and looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Ukitake asked, confused about her sudden behaviour.

"Today… I fought against a Menos and I was overpowered. Despite that, I didn't want to lose against it." Rukia clenched her fists as guilt ripped through her. "Even when I could have run away, I chose not to. I thought it was better dying than to run. But when Otou-san's face flashed across my mind, I immediately regretted it." A choked sob escaped Rukia and the tears she tried to hold back rolled down her porcelain skin, hitting the table top in drops.

"You took me in when I was all alone and brought me up but I... I disregarded my life and failed you." Rukia confessed with shaking shoulders.

Ukitake's expression softened. "Rukia. Look at me." Ukitake said as he placed his hand over hers. But she refused to do so, shaking her head vehemently.

Sighing he said, "I can never be disappointed in you. If anything, I am proud. Proud of my daughter who never backs down and bravely face the challenges before her. But you know what?" He smiled softly and embraced her. "This old man is just happy his daughter always returns back to him and to him, it is the only thing that matters."

"Otou-san..." Rukia muffled into his clothes as he smoothed her back.

 _I won't let you down again..._

* * *

"Ururu! It's your turn!" Jinta exclaimed as he handed her the broom in his hand.

"B-But Jinta-kun… I cleaned up yesterday so you should clean today."

Jinta scowled at the girl with two ponytails and pulled her cheeks. "Since when did you learn to talk back? Just do what I tell you to!"

Ururu quietly nodded despite being picked on.

Just then a man came up behind Jinta and pounded him hard on the head, inciting a cry of pain from him.

"Jinta." The man stared at him eerily before snatching the broom from Ururu and pushing it into his hands.

"F-Fine! I'll do it." He grumbled. "I'll get you one day!" The red-haired boy muttered angrily as he began to sweep reluctantly.

"Tenchō. You have a visitor."

"Thanks Tessai-san." The man with messy blond hair replied behind his fan, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Welcome to Urahara Shōten!"

* * *

 **There you have it, Chapter 2! I'm terribly sorry for the slow update. Hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I took joy in writing it.**

 **In this chapter, I'd like to share with the readers how important Rukia is to Ukitake and vice versa. To be very honest, I find this father and daughter pairing endearing. If you asked me to think up another father figure for Rukia, I would frankly have troubles doing so. Even in the anime and manga itself, Ukitake behaves fatherly around Rukia (and maybe not just Rukia alone.. take Hitsugaya for example! He keeps giving him sweets xD) Let's not forget that his Zanpakutou materialize into twin kids, suggesting he loves children quite a lot.**

 **If there's any terminologies you wish to know, do drop me a PM or review! I'll be sure to reply them.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter! Like, favorite, follow, review or message, anything :)!**


End file.
